Rouge: Bad day
by rogue-obsessed
Summary: New Edition. Spliced with anther story I wrote and will be writing a new ending to this story. for those who read it before read it again and enjoy a new plot. R and R
1. chapter 1

When you live in a school surounded by a couple hundred other students, you realize how much you loved your privacy and alone time. Luckly, like most teens, most of my classmates prefered the tv and rec room scene. That left me with the orchard. It was rare for me to find any one else here besides me. I would get away as often as possible. I remember the fight I had earlier in the day concerning me and Kitty. I really don't know what started it. All I remember is one minute we were doing just fine the next we were at each others necks. I guess that's what happens when you share a room with another teen. well as it turns out I have a chance to get my own room. Afew of the other students have graduated according to Professor and are going to be attending a college down state. That means the olders student's can get their own rooms. The rest of the day sucked so I went for a late night stroll.  
  
I was rather shocked at finding some one in my orchard late that night. I wasn't having the best day. I was bored and fell asleep during some stupid home ec class everyone was required to take. Hey you would fall asleep too. I ended up with detention with Logan. It wasn't so bad. But now a guy in my orchard.  
  
He was hanging from a banch and dropped into the concealing shadows of the tree. I ran to see who it was. It was hard to see and he seemed to be able to sink into the shadows. He must be hiding behind the tree. Trying not to get caught.  
  
I rounded the tree! He was gone.  
  
A whisper in my ear, "Lookin for Gambit, chere?"  
  
I turned as fast as I could. But he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the tree.  
  
"Sorry bout dis, chere. Not'in personal."  
  
A gloved hand went over my mouth before I could cry for help. His grip to tight to prevent me getting loose. As he carried me off I couldn't help but notice his scent. Cigarettes, wine and a scent all his own.  
  
He put me in the passenger seat of his old black truck. I tried to get out as he went around to his side of the truck but the handle was jammed. The man slammed into the drives. I finally could get a good look at him. If I wasn't havin' such a bad day I would have thought he was cute. His dark brownish red hair and dazzling smirk made me catch my breath. That's when I noticed his eyes. Red on Black.  
  
"Well chere now dat we be far 'nough from da school Gambit'll ungag ya as long as ya promise no yellin'. Gambit no like dis job."  
  
I agreed only because the gag tasted like sweat and dirt.  
  
"So, if ya don't like this job, let me go."  
  
"No, Gambit can't do dat."  
  
"That your name? Gambit?"  
  
"Oui. An' you be Rogue. Gambit sorry."  
  
We went the rest of the ride in silence. We came to a plane parked in the middle of no where and boarded. I knew to day was going to be a very bad day. 


	2. chapter 2

"GONE! What do you mean gone!?" Logan stormed around. Xaviars desk. She had been missing for three weeks. No one could find her. Not even Cerebro.  
  
"Logan we've done all we can. We're still investigating. Thats all we can do."  
  
Logan pushed over the desk, "Well that doesn't seem to be good enough!" He stalked out the door. He went to the orchard. The last place she had been seen. The whole place still smelled of her. He had let her down. He was supposed to protect her and he failed.  
  
"Mon amie." Logan was suprised to find someone had actually snuck up on him. He was either losing his touch or this guy was good.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Gambit know where dey keep 'er." Gambit's posture was slumped but is eyes stayed on the big man before him.  
  
"Where is he, this Gambit person? Where is She?''  
  
"Dat would be me, mon amie. Gambit no like what dey do to 'er. But Gambit no can get 'er 'imself."  
  
"Let's go. I'll kill you later for what ever part you played in the whole business. Deal."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Logan wasn't going to let those stupid ass X-men get in his way. They don't know what they're doing. They'd just get in his way. He was only letting this, this Swamp rat get in the way because he knew where they had her. Logan knew this ass wipe was involved some how but he'll have to deal with that later. All that matters now is Rogue.  
  
***********************  
  
"Da lab is over dis hill."  
  
"Lab! You never mentioned a lab before." He grabbed Gambit's coat. "She better be fine Cajun, or you'll be begging for me to kill you. Get Me!"  
  
"Gambit get you, but none o' dis help da girl. Mon amie."  
  
"Let's go. And don't call me that, what ever it means."  
  
"it mean "my friend" and if we get out wit' our lives maybe we's relly will be friends."  
  
"I doubt it, bub."  
  
The two unlikely pair creeped up over the hill to the Laboratory that was holding Rogue captive. Each one hoping that they are not too late to save her.  
  
The Cajun actually seems like he knew what he was doing. After getting himself and Logan into the Lab, they snuck down the halls.  
  
"She dis way."  
  
Logan thought for a moment that this could possible be a trap but changed his mind. He can sometimes spell a lie and this would be too big lie to not be noticed.  
  
"Here. She in dere." The huge steal doors would be a small challege but Gambit was already at work.  
  
He was whisling Hi Ho the Rattlin Bog. Leave it to a cajun to sing a bout a swamp. "Got it." the doors swung open soundlessly. Logan barged in.  
  
Rogue was strapped on to a lab table with barley a scrap on. "Rogue. Rogue wake up we're here to get you outta here. AH, Cajun give me your jacket to wrap her up in." Logan removed the chains as Gambit removed his jacket. Gently and carefully he wrapped up Rogue and headed for the doors.  
  
"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!"  
  
The alarms had been set off. The doors were closing.  
  
"Game over mon amie. We be caught."  
  
"No not yet! Take her." He handed over Rogue reluctantly. But he needed his hands. It was a simple matter to claw through the metal. "Come on cajun. Let's get her out of her."  
  
No time at all before they were heading home with Rogue in tow.  
  
But would this be the same Rogue that every one knows and Loves? 


	3. chapter 3

I still see them. The needles poking. Men in masks. All the high tech jargon about what procejures to do next. I hear all the noise of tools. And I hear the screaming. It's echoing off the ceiling and coming back at me. My screams. And the screams of another and another. The pain is still real in dreams like these. Cutting with scalpels. Who cares if the mutant can feel. She's lower than a dog to them. I even can remember them laughing in celebration when they do something right. On the third or fourth try.  
  
Those are the nights I wake up screaming.  
  
'if they knew they would hate you. and you know what. i hate you too. you should even hate yourself. if i were you i would.'  
  
I wake in a cold sweat. Ive been home for almost a month. But she won't go away.  
  
I walk the halls on those nights. I don't go out to the orchards anymore. Now I fly. They did that to me. Made me fly. I fly to the rooftops and stay there. Away from people. Away from the voices and the pointing. By now everyone knew what had happened. They say they're sorry and pity me. I know what they're thinking though. Some are glad it wasn't them. Some even sympathize, saying they understand what I must feel.  
  
How could they! They weren't in that prison for 3 weeks. Twenty-one days. Five hundred and four hours. Thirty thousand three hundred and forty minutes. Each one as tourturous at the next.  
  
No how could they ever even think to understand.  
  
They don't know about the woman that I killed.  
  
'murderer, murderer, marie is a murderer.'  
  
I sit on the roof and look out to the sky.  
  
'better just to drown your self now this way no one will ever know what you did'  
  
Logan understands. He's been there. He has been through everything I have. He never asks. And he never prys. Still I havn't told him about Carol.  
  
I hadn't told any one about my new powers yet. I didn't tell them I could fly or have super human strength.  
  
'if you told them they would want to know how you got them they will hate you.'  
  
I don't love him anymore. Not like I used too. It's different now. I guess what Jean said in Phsycology is right. First you have to love yourself and be comfortable in your own skin before you can love another. You have to have secrurity before you can have an honest relation ship with any one.  
  
How can I be comfortable in my own skin when all I can think of is the voices in my head. The ones screaming to be set free.  
  
'it's all your fault that i am dead. you killed me marie. Marie the Murderer.'  
  
And security. I was taken from my home. The safest place I know. I thought nothing could hurt me here. But all the false senses I had before are gone.  
  
And that man. Gambit. He's here. Professor made him an X-man. They all thanked him for bringing me home. They've seemed to forgotten that he put me there. In that hell. I see him sometimes. From my window. All those teenage girls following him like a puppy on a string. They tell me he's changed but I can still feel my body pressed to the tree. His hand covering my mouth. His intoxicating scent. He's the reason I'm different.  
  
Security. I don't trust any one any more. I even put a bottle on the doorknob. If any one trys to come in it will wake me from my restless sleep. And then I will fly away. Nothing will keep me tied down anymore. I refuse to be a captive. I refuse to let any one dictate my life  
  
'but i'm still here marie. i'll always be right here in your head.'  
  
I sit on the roof looking to the stars. Then I look down. I look to the Orchard. That's where it all began. I can see the light of a smoking cigarette and a set of red and black eyes stare sorrowfully at me. But this time, for some reason, I don't shutter and fly away.  
  
I just sit and we stare into each others eyes, across the great distance.  
  
I would keep it a secret. But it didn't last long. I was out in the garden. Storm went to D.C. with Professor. I promised I would look after the flowers. I saw a little girl. Some of the children at the school are rather young because they look obviously muntant.  
  
She was a young green skinned child. She seemed to have crawled out onto the roof to get something. I ran and yelled up to the girl. "Get down. You could fall." They girl nodded and made her way to the window. Scott joined me wondering what was going on. As the girl neared the window she slipped.  
  
I literally flew into action. I cought the little girl before she had a chance to get hurt.  
  
"Rogue. What was that? Where did it come from?"  
  
"Ah. . . Ah um. . . Ah can't!" I turned and fled across the commons through the woods.  
  
'now they will want to know. they'll find out your a murderer then they will hate you.'  
  
I ran to the beach. Her laughter following me the whole way. No one was around this time of year.  
  
'throw yourself in then it'll all be over.'  
  
the laughter rang in my ears. With nothing more to do, I sat down and I cried.  
  
Logan came. Atleast I was done crying by then. He didn't say any thing.  
  
'wolverine doesn't even know yet and he already hates you. see no matter what you do they hate you know.'  
  
"Scott told me"  
  
". . . "  
  
"Not even going to tell me why you hid this?"  
  
"Ah can't."  
  
"I don't." Logan was grinding his teeth. "I thought you could tell me any thing. I thought we understood each other!"  
  
"Logan, Ah. . ."  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear it. Your like a daughter to me and you... you lied to me. You hid your powers but why?"  
  
"Ah wish Ah could. . ."  
  
Logan growled and walked away.  
  
'they'll all walk away now. they won't want a muderer under their roof. but can you blame them. i don't.'  
  
I ran to my room. Clothes. Bag. I'll leave that's it. I'll go away and they'll forget. I can't tell them what I did.  
  
'murderer, murderer. marie is a murderer.'  
  
No they won't find out atleast this way they'll miss me when I'm gone.  
  
'everyone hates marie. marie is a murderer.'  
  
The voice was singing now. It's so loud.  
  
'murderer, murderer. every one hates you now.'  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
I ran for the stairs. With all the screaming in my head I didn't even know I forgot my bag.  
  
'hope you don't fall down the stairs. wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now.'  
  
I felt dizzy as I clung to the rail. She's messing with my balance now.  
  
"Rogue. The professors back. He wants a word with you."  
  
I lost my balance at the sound of Scotts voice. I fell down the remaining stairs.  
  
'the professors angry now. he'll throw you out.'  
  
"No! Shut up! Shut up!"  
  
I scream but the voice won't stop.  
  
'hate hate hate Hate Hate Hate Hate HATE HATE HATE!'  
  
"Noooooooo!"  
  
I felt hands helping me up.  
  
"Rogue."  
  
I pushed them away.  
  
"NO." I couldn't even see who it was through my tears.  
  
"GO!"  
  
'every one hates marie. marie is a murderer.'  
  
"Ah didn't! Ah didn't kill no one!"  
  
"Rogue. Calm down. It's Logan."  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry. AH'M SORRY!" I grabbed handfuls of my hair and pulled.  
  
I screamed.  
  
'they think you're crazy now. they'll lock you up. then they'll know. then they'll hate you.'  
  
"noooo"  
  
"Jean sedate her she's histarical."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Professor what's the matter with her?" Logan was worried. He'd never seen any one act like that before.  
  
"She's fine at the moment. Sleeping. As it turns out Rogue has had some experience. I read her mind. She seemed to be progressing well enough when she was returned that I figured I would not interfere with her mind directly. We all know how delicatly balanced her mind is with all the extra thoughts there. I didn't want to intrude unless I absolutly had to. She seems to have absorbed the powers of Carol Danvers. She absorbed much of Danvers power and mind. Her body is presently in a coma in New York City. As you all know, when Rogue absorbs a mutant's powers she also absorbs their memories. While Logan's and Magneto's faded, Danvers seemed to grow stronger. She was taking over Rogue's mind. Rogue thought she had killed Danvers and was being haunted for it. She was living with two people in her head. It basically drove her crazy."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Well I was able to block a small part of her mind. I locked away the area containing Danvers. Rogue should be better soon. All she needs is rest. Rest and time." 


	4. chapter 4

I've started to have regular sessions with professor and I'm feeling much better. I'm back in classes and hope to have my life sorted out soon. I laugh but I still don't feel it. I do it mostly for the sake of my friends. They do worry for me.  
  
I realized I was thinking to seriously and people had worried looks on there faces. "Ah'm sorry. Ah got lost in thought again. Ya know, Lost in thought, Unfamilar territory." I flashed a smile that would have fooled any one. Ok so maybe not the psycics but everyone else would be fooled.  
  
I some times see Gambit around and about. I guess he knows I'm not ready to talk to him.  
  
I'm still not sure what part he played in the condition I've found my self in. Professor doesn't want to reveil what his part was. "Too much animosity exhists between you already and I don't want to agrivate it more. Remy is a member of this team and you two will get along eventually." Professor says we need to start on my anger management. He doesn't want my anger toward Gambit to affect our ability to work as a team one day. I guess he's right.  
  
"Hey Logan!" I get up from the picnic table we were at to catch up to him. "Whach ya doin'?"  
  
"I am going to the garage to work on my bike. Ya wanna come, kid?"  
  
"Sure. Love ta."  
  
Logan knows just how to cheer me up sometimes. We spent most of the afternoon working on replacing the transmission. He said it would improve the quality of the bike. He also said that Cykes probably screwed it up any way. Did a shitty job of puting it together and all. That's why it needed to be replaced.  
  
We both knew that wasn't true. Scott is an excellent mechanic. And the real reason it needed to be replaced was that Logan liked to drive hard. He wears out parts like a construction worker wears out jeans.  
  
When we were done. Logan drove us out into the country. I love the speed. Plus I feel safe with Logan.  
  
When we got home, I told Logan I would clean up. He had a meeting with proffessor so he agreed. I figured while I was at it I should check the oil. I couldn't remember that last time we did that. I topped it off and started to clean up the bike and the mess we made working.  
  
"Gambit sorry chere. Didn't know you was 'ere. Gambit'll go." I didn't even hear him come it.  
  
I took a deep breath. Work on your anger. He's a good guy now. Work on your fear. Your safe here. Work on speaking.  
  
"No. Ya can stay. It won't bug me none." I hope he isn't good at catching lies.  
  
"Gambit real sorry chere. He didn't know what dey want."  
  
"Forget it. Ah already have thanks ta Professor. Ah rather not talk about it." I didn't raise my eyes. I didn't trust myself to look at him. If I did he might see the memories reflected in my eyes.  
  
"So you like to work on de bikes?"  
  
"yeah. Ah do."  
  
"It a good bike. One o' Scott's?"  
  
"Yeah, but Logan confinscated it long time ago." I smiled remembering him driving off on it. He was in search of something he would never find. But he always told me he found something better while on the road. He found out the school was a place he could always call home.  
  
"When Gambit left, dinner was 'bout done. You want ta eat chere?"  
  
"Sure." I dropped the rag on the tool box and stood up. Gambit offered an arm for escort. I only hesitated for a minute before I accepted his offer.  
  
Since I was about to become a member of the team, I often ate dinner in the kitchen with the rest of the team. I took my place between Scott and Logan. I guess I like to live dangerously. Sitting between those two is like sitting between two charging armies.  
  
That day I got a questioning look from just about everyone but no one asked. Mentally I called to Xaviar.  
  
'Ah'm working on the whole trust issue. Ah'm trying to get comfortable around him.'  
  
'I'm proud of you for taking the inititive. We will talk more tonight in my study if you please.'  
  
"Chere. Can you pass da potatoes?"  
  
"Sure" 


	5. chapter 5

Insomnia  
  
I guess I still have some of my insomniac tendencies I gained while crazy. I just couldn't stay in bed. It was nearing 4 AM.  
  
"Well may as well make some coffee." I expected the kitchen to be empty this early in the morning. I was plesently suprised to find it occupied withe a certain barely dressed cajun. Gambit stood making coffee in his boxer shorts, a cigarette hanging from his lips.  
  
"Nice Boxers cajun. Are those little chile peppers on em?" "Why you insult Gambits shorts. Specially when you barely wear not'in yourself, chere." It was true I was wearing almost nothing. Just a little speghetti strap night gown barley touching my fingertips.  
  
Hey you try having to wear full body coverings for the safty of others at all times. I'm glad I can go scantally clad now, mostly because I thought the mansion would be a ghost town at this hour.  
  
"Coffee?" He poured me a cup and sat down. I took a seat next to his.  
  
"Was da matter chere? Can't sleep?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Wanna talk bout it?"  
  
"No. Just wanna talk."  
  
"So everyone says you're a theif. Is the rumor true?''  
  
"Oui. Gambit be one of da best in all New Orleans."  
  
"Ah hear they have the best parties there. Wit' Marti Gras and all."  
  
"Not'in compares wit' Marti Gras. Ya never see no parties lik dat in New York. You be from Mississippi. Ever see a Marti Gras chere?"  
  
"No. Ah was always too young."  
  
"Maybe you catch the next one wit' Gambit."  
  
Gambit told me all about Marti Gras and New Orleans. About six we made breakfast.  
  
I stood to go look out the door at the peaceful sunrise.  
  
Gambit came to stand behind me and I wasn't uneasy for once. Gambit seemed to like to push boundries and he was dangerously close to a large amount of exposed skin. He stared at me and for a moment I was scared he would try to steal a kiss. Our noses were mere centimeters apart. Part of me wanted it. Even though I remembered that I hated this man for some reason and he was the reason I went crazy. . . at least somewhere along the line blame was due for him.  
  
"Good morning you guys." Storm yawned, "Just came for a little coffee." She poured a cup and left in a half daze.  
  
"Well Cajun I better get dressed." I broke away and started across the kitchen.  
  
Storm poked her head back in and looked at me funny, shook her head and left mumbling something about seeing things again.  
  
4 AM  
  
Once again I couldn't sleep. Kitchen. Maybe Gambit would be there. I smiled as I took the stairs two at a time.  
  
Sure enough Gambit was pouring coffee. Two mugs. "Guessin' ya must be a insomniac too. Can't sleep, sugah?"  
  
"Non. How 'bout you chere?"  
  
"You know Ah wake up this early just ta see ya without ya shirt sugah." He flashed me one of his devilishly handsome smiles.  
  
"If you wanted to see Gambit without a shirt, Rogue only need ta ask."  
  
I sipped my coffee then walked to the door. I opened the door to smell the air. Clean and crisp. 


	6. chapter 6

I pace on the roof. I still can't believe we have made no progress with my original mutant powers. I know that those assholes discovered something. What could it be. For all I know they could have the secret to controling my power.  
  
I had to make up my mind eventually and now I have. I flew back to my room. I guess I've been planning this. Now I had made up my mind to do it. I grabbed a full duffle bag from the closet. I packed it weeks ago.  
  
A note. I should leave a note. This way they won't worry and send Logan to get me.  
  
Dear Xaviar,  
  
I have to find some things about my past. Kinda like Logan did. I know I can handle my self just fine. I'll be back soon as I can. Promise you will make Logan stay. I don't want him to come after me. There's just some loose ends I really need to clear up. I love ya all and miss you already.  
  
love, rogue  
  
I flew down the hall and left it on his door. I went to my room, picked up my duffle and out my window. I made it to the garage without even noticing the red eyes watching my from the trees.  
  
I got into the storage and grabbed a tent. Never know where I will need to be sleeping.  
  
"Goin' somewhere chere?"  
  
"God, Gambit ya scared me half ta death!"  
  
"You no answer Gambits question." He smiled.  
  
"Ah'm leavin'. Things Ah need to do. But. . . " The wheels where turning. I forgot that I didn't know where to go. But Gambit knows where the Lab is. He could get me in.  
  
"No. Ah changed mah mind. Ah'm not goin' any where. We're goin' some where."  
  
"What? Gambit no like da sound uh dat."  
  
"Ah'm gonna need ya help, plus you owe me one any way."  
  
Not ten minutes later we were flying down the road on Wolverines bike. I couln't resist the urge not to take it. I couldn't help it.  
  
We drove for most of the day. I knew the general direction so what else mattered. We stopped for the night in a parking lot near a rest stop. I pitched the tent and took out the two blankets I managed to obtain.  
  
"So where we goin' Chere?"  
  
"Back to that lab to get the files on me." *************************************  
  
"Ah can't beleive it. Its deserted. An' look that part is burnt to tha ground!"  
  
"Well chere, you be kept in dat area over dare. May be we find somet'ing."  
  
We broke into the lab easily. Most of the equipment was still there and intact. The tools and the tables. And even the voices. My head was swimming and the floor was moving.  
  
"Chere!" Gambit grabbed me before I could hit the floor.  
  
"Ah'm fine. Bad memories. Ah'm fine. Let's get to work."  
  
After the shock of everything wore off I sat down at the computer and started working. Kitty was the real computer hack but she taught me a thing or two.  
  
"How you get any where sittin' around."  
  
"Cajun if you weren't so damn cute Ah would say you're a total lose."  
  
"You tink Gambit cute?"  
  
"You missed the entire reason for the comment sugah. If the computer isn't cleaned out I may be able to get into the files I need for some info."  
  
I searched but it seemed that the files were still incripted. I took out my laptop. I figured I would need it eventually. I hooked it up and used some of that Kitty magic. Click on this. type in that. And bingo.  
  
"Ta da!"  
  
The files where returned to there original format and readable once again. I saved the files and loaded them into my laptop.  
  
"Ok Remy let's hit the road." I turned to see him looking at a stack of pictures. "Let me see."  
  
"No dey garbage."  
  
"I want to see them."  
  
I grabbed the pictures. Me. While I was here. Pictures of experiements and pictures of people I didn't know. One woman, blonde, waving a desk at the camera. She was flying. She was the woman they took my powers from.  
  
I gave them to Gambit. "Charge em." I turned away. I don't even think the master of theives even saw me slip the picture into my pocket.  
  
I walked into the rooms where they did the experiments. I saw flashes of what I remember. I saw the broken chains anchored to one table. That was my place. I found the cabinet full of empty vials. I remember when it was full. I don't know what they were for but I hated it.  
  
"I knew you would find your way back."  
  
I didn't turn around. "Hello Mystique."  
  
"Why do you call me that. I remember when you called me Momma."  
  
"Things are different now."  
  
"I waited for you to come. I hope you found what you wanted."  
  
"Ah did. Leave me be." I turned to her for the first time. "Ah won't join you. Stop askin' me to." I went to go out the door. As I passed she grabbed my arm. Not maliciously.  
  
She said almost in a whisper, "Just once more. I want to hear it."  
  
"Ah have ta go. . . Momma"  
  
That's where Gambit found us. "Chere!" He through cards and Mystique let go of my arm to dodge them.  
  
"Let's go Cajun." We ran out and road away on the bike. Gambit drove as I looked back to see the blue shape in the window.  
  
"Goodbye Momma. 


	7. chapter 7

Note: This whole chapter is inspired by a mardi gras mask I found online. I loved it so much i had to write this chapter even though i was going to use the mardi gras theme in a different fanfic.  
  
We left the Lab in early September. We traveled cross country because I wasn't ready to go home. We saw the Grand Canyon, the Rocky Mountains, Yellowstone. When it started to get way too cold for the cycle we moved down south. We saw the Alamo, then we went to St. Loius. Now I was sitting on the picnic table reading a map. "So where should we go next?"  
  
"You ever plan on goin' home Chere?"  
  
"Ah want to figure out the whole powers thing. Ah almost have it. Ah know it. Look its Febuary now, and when it's spring time back home Ah'll go home."  
  
"Well If you insist. We should go ta New Orleans. Mardi Gras. Best free show in de world."  
  
"As long as we don't have ta go to the French Quarter. They give Mardi Gras a bad name."  
  
"Gambit always invited to special party. Very elegent. You like."  
  
"Well help me practice my power and we will go."  
  
We arrived in New Orleans a few days later. The party already seemed in full swing. Being a native of the party city Gambit knew just where to go. He decided to stay with an old friend of his back when he was in the Guild. I of course knew nothing of his past life so I took it all in stride.  
  
The house we were staying in was a mansion. Not quite like the Professors. More elegent and old fashioned.  
  
"Every year Madame Chittum throws da best party in all o' Mardi Gras. She ask Gambit ta come every year. Dis be da first time Gambit accept."  
  
He knocked on the door and a servent answered. "Ah'm sorry. Madame Chittum says dat all guest are ta be turned away until da ball begins. Ah'm sorry."  
  
"Wait. Tell er it's Remy LeBeau. She be wantin' ta talk to Gambit."  
  
A few minutes later, sure enough, we were escorted in to the reception hall where Madame Chittum was directing a horde of workers decorating.  
  
"Remy! You have finally decided to attend mah party. Isn't that wonderful! Come now. Where will you be stayin' Ah haven't heard about you comin' to town and you know if any one knows it Madame Chittum knows it. So Ah figure you have just arrived. So you don't have any where to stay. No worries you and the Lady will stay here in the Guest Rooms."  
  
I loved how she barely made time to breathe let alone hear answers to questions. She just assumes everything and thinks she's right.  
  
"Now dear what IS your name?"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
"Beautiful. Absolutly Gorgeous. Let's see. Follow me. Here your rooms will be over here. Yes. Gambit. You will be across the hall. Now dear, you should remember to lock the door, that scoundrel Remy will charm his self through all your best defenses but he at least has the gentlemen respect of a locked door. At least when it is in regaurds to a ladies bedroom door. You will need a costume for the ball. Not to worry I will have my maids bring you something suitable. Now back to mah work. Please make your self at home."  
  
"What an intrestin' character she makes. So Remy should Ah have ta worrin' about lockin' mah door? Or maybe Ah should be worrin' bout the fact that she know's ya well enough to think She should warn me?"  
  
I smiled at his slightly flustered look. Then he did one of those smiles that makes girls like me weak in the knees and faint of heart.  
  
"Well chere, Gambit be da king of theives, perhaps Gambit be tryin' ta steal your heart yet."  
  
"How can you. . . Never mind. Ah'm going to read the rest of the files on my laptop."  
  
I went into my room and closed the door. I was about to tell him, "how can you steal what is already yours" but I just can't. I mean come on this is the same guy who kidnapped me and through me to the dogs. He is a playboy, thats for sure. And he's... He's ..  
  
Absolutly perfectly charmingly great.  
  
A maid came in with my dress in tow. I tried it on and it fit perfectly. Turns out Madame Chittum picked it out for me her self. It was still in the early morning hours so I still had plenty of time before I had to get ready for the party.  
  
About noon, a knock at the door revealed the maid. This time she had a message. "Miss Rogue. Ah have a messege for ya. Mr. LeBeau wishes dat you join him for lunch in the gardens."  
  
She showed me to the Gardens where Gambit sat on a blanket with a picnic prepared. From the Garden we could see the Parades all over the city. They're where so many people it was hard to imagine how many more would be up when the moon rose and the lights come on.  
  
I went back to my rooms to prepare for the party. At seven o'clock I recieved a message that Gambit will be waiting at the Grandstairway to escort me in.  
  
I walked down the stairs very carfully. I wasn't accustomed to wearing such a dress as the one I had one now. I saw Gambit at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in an old french style like every one else. He had a black top hat and every thing. But of course he also had a black mask on a stick. The maskes were a tradition of Mardi Gras. He was the Picture of perfect black old fashioned elegence. His eyes about fell out of his head when he saw me.  
  
My dress was a full skirt emerald green. The shiny silk russled as I walked. I was required to where large petticoats to make the skirt so full. The low cut neck line seemed to draw every ones attention. My full length black opera gloves added an air of mystery even my mask did not. My hair was up in a mass of curls that were decorated my a few stratigicly placed peacock feathers. My favorite peice of the outfit was my mask. The mask was a black and gold fethered thing but the long peacock feathers coming out from every direction made it look fit for a queen. The greens matching with dress and setting of my eyes like no other color ever could.  
  
"You are beautiful, ma chere."  
  
He offered an arm and I took it. All eyes where one us as we entered.  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Ah would love to, cajun."  
  
Gambit put his had on my hip and I put one on his shoulder. We clasped hands and fell into the rythme of a waltz. We dance for so long but it seemed to fly by. Madame Chittum came by with a camera.  
  
"Let me get a picture."  
  
Gambit stood just behind me and put his arm around my waist. I held my mask in front of my body at an angle so that it would be in the picture as well. We smiled into the camera.  
  
CLICK! 


	8. chapter 8

I promised Gambit this would be our last stop before home. I really wanted to get the power thing down so I would have something to show for my long absense. I convinced him to let us accept Madame Chittums offer of staying on a while.  
  
"Okay let's try this one more time." Gambit and I sat under a tree in the Garden. I reached out my bare hand, and I felt this fingertips with mine. We pressed our palms together and I laced my fingers through his. I had my eyes closed in concentration. I wish I would have opened them. Then I could see the smile on his face.  
  
He reached a hand up on touched one finger to my cheek. It tickled ever so slightly as he drew it along my jawline. He ran them across my wet lips. I could feel him come closer. CONCENTRATE. He came closer. I could feel his breathe. He smelled, like always, of cigerettes and wine. It was intoxicating.  
  
"Remy LeBeau. Why didn't you tell me you were in town!  
  
At about the time his lips touched mine, the voice cut straight through my concentraction.  
  
BANG! Stuff just started blowing up. Gambit was thrown back a few feet.  
  
"Damn it! God Chick ya evah think of tryin' not ta scare a girl half ta death!  
  
Gambit sat up and shook his head. "You pack hell of a punch chere."  
  
"Chere. I thought that was a name ya saved for me."  
  
"Belle you tink dat da reason you no hear bout Gambit was because Gambit no wanna be found. No by you at least."  
  
"Now hon, is that the way you talk to ya wife? We've been married Four years and I haven't seen ya in three and a half."  
  
I had heard all I wanted to and more. Gambit. My Gambit. He was married. I let my self fall for him and. . . now I realize I couldn't really have him. I got up and ran to my room. I started to throw stuff into my duffle.  
  
I could hear Gambit yelling at her from the window. Belladonna. That was her name. Belladonna ruins everything. I look to the dresser and I see the picture, and the mask. I had found a frame for the picture we had taken at Mardi Gras. I took the picture and the mask and placed them in the bag.  
  
I could hear Gambit at the door now. "Rogue. Let Remy in." He never uses his real name. "Come on you no can stay in dere for ever."  
  
I wasn't planning to. I stepped out on to the balcony. "Good bye. Ah'm goin' to the one place I can always call home." I whispered.  
  
I launched my self into the air and headed north.  
  
Gambit rode as fast as he could hoping he would arrive right after she did. A freezing rain pounded on him as he turned down the drive to the Mansion. Rogue had to be there. There was no way she couldn't.  
  
He ran into Logan first. Of all the people why him. "Rogue, Where is she?"  
  
"I knew it! you lost her didn't you, you little swamp rat I oughta. . . "  
  
"Logan put him down. Rogue just contacted me and said she will be away on her own for a while. It seems she is very angry with Someone and wishes some time alone."  
  
Alone with Xaviar Gambit asks, "Where is she, Gambit need ta find 'er."  
  
"Leave her be for the time being. She will be home soon. I'm sure of it."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Home isn't exactly where most people would think. Actually it really isn't a where but a who.  
  
"I knew you would come back eventually. I know you well... Daughter."  
  
"Hiya, Momma."  
  
"Come here." I ran into her out streched arms. "I have missed you much."  
  
"Ah missed ya too Momma."  
  
"Have you finally decided to join with me? Become one of the Brotherhood of Mutants?"  
  
"No Momma. Ah came to be near you and that's all. Ah'm an X-man."  
  
"Very well, we will not speak of it."  
  
"We'll make a deal. No questions. Ya won't ask me about what the X-men doin' an' Ah don't ask bout the Brotherhood."  
  
"I believe that is a fair deal. Especially if it gives me the chance to have you back in my life."  
  
"I really do miss ya Momma."  
  
"So what ever happened to that over Zealous but very cute Cajun you were with?"  
  
"Oh Gambit. He makes me so mad sometimes. Ya know he never told me that he was mar'id. Oooh if only I could get mah hands on him now. Ah'd beat him senseless."  
  
"That can be arranged Marie."  
  
"Oh Momma you won't do nutin of the sort, Ah love that boy!"  
  
"But you have just said that you would like to have him beat sensless."  
  
"Yeah well, Ah lied! Oh Momma he has me so. . . so. . . Ah don't know but he has me that's for sure."  
  
"Young love. It's so fickle don't you think."  
  
I walked out on the Balcony of Mamma's New York apartment. If not for all the buildings, I bet I could see the Mansion from here.  
  
"You miss them don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Momma. Ah do."  
  
I sat down in a chair and she came to sit beside me.  
  
"It was always so busy there. All the kids doin' their work an' homework. Logan would be sittin in front o' the tv right now. He would be cussin' cause his teams losin' to Scott's. Jean would be raisin her eyebrow an' shaken her head cause she knew that this would cause nother fight. Xavier would be workin at councelin' some student or punishin' Jubes and Bobby for somethin or other. Ro would be naked in her garden. She love to water them in the nude. She told me Ah should try it sometime. Ah told her that my rooms aren't as secluded as hers, some one would walk in an' see me. Hank would be hidden twinkies from the kids an Kurt and Kitty would be spyin' so they could get some. . ."  
  
"If you miss it so much, why are you still here with me?"  
  
I could hear the distance in her voice.  
  
"Ah figured that Ah wouldn't go back until spring. Thats what Ah said at least."  
  
"It's almost May."  
  
"Ah wanted to make sure mah powers where in check."  
  
"You haven't worn your gloves in two weeks and have yet to accidently absorb anyone while accidently brushing them."  
  
"Well. . . Ah. . . "  
  
"Your avoiding him aren't you."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was more of a statment of a fact.  
  
"Ah can't even look at him with out knowin that he lied ta me. Or at least kept the truth ta himself. An' Ah can't look at him without thinking that Ah love him."  
  
I got up and looked over the rail to the street below.  
  
"You will have to face your fears sooner or later. I did not teach my daughter to run from that which she is aftraid. You're stronger than that. Go home."  
  
She left and came back with my bag. With out turning, she put it in my hand. "Go."  
  
I almost didn't hear her whisper.  
  
"Ah'm not leavin' ya for good this time Momma. Ah'll be back ta visit. Ah don't know how often though. Ah'll miss ya."  
  
She didn't say any thing. I stepped on to the rail and dove off. I let myself fall for a while before turning upward into the sky."  
  
"I miss you too, Marie." 


	9. chapter 9

It'll been almost forever yet it feels like I never left. The young adolesents that scattered among the green grass of the commons area. Some playing ball, studying for finals, talking to friends. I now realize just how much I missed it. I landed near the front door. Jubes and Bobby came running out.  
  
"Rogue you're back!"  
  
"Love ta talk ta ya girl but Hanks coming!."  
  
A few seconds later.  
  
"Jubulation Lee! Robert Drake! Keep out of my TWINKIES!! Oh I am very sorry, Rogue. I did not mean to yell in your ear like that. I am glad you are home. It lightens my heart. But please if you will excuse me, I have a sudden need to kill a few probelm students. Actually they graduated with you, so there not technically students any more. Well, not that it will matter. I'm sure they will all be dead by morning. TA TA!"  
  
I walked in to the house. It was just like I had left it. "Good day Rogue. And how was your journey away from home?" Professor smiled at me.  
  
"It was every thing Ah needed it to be." I walked over to give him a huge hug, and I made sure my cheek touched his bald head.  
  
"Ah I see you have found the secret to your mutation. I am very proud of you."  
  
"Do ya know where Logan is? Ah want him to see this too."  
  
"He is in the Danger Room."  
  
I took the elevator down to the lower compartments. I put in the code for the Danger Room to open. I stepped into a forest invironment. Leave it to Logan to want this. I immediatly took to the air and started my search. Hearing the clash of metal I flew to his side.  
  
"Hey sugah! Need a little help." He was surounded by holograms of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Rogue!. Sure kid."  
  
Between the two of us we were able to take out the remaining holograms. We left and went to get a post fight snack.  
  
"I just realized you are not wearing gloves."  
  
"Nope. Ah burned them all last week. Ah ain't gonna ever where gloves again!"  
  
"Well I'm happy for you. I also have an appointment to keep so I'm gonna go. I'll see ya at dinner?"  
  
"That'll be great."  
  
I walked around the commons and was less then suprised to see Jubes and Bobby hanging upside down from a tree. Hank was walking away with a self satisfied grin.  
  
"It be good ta see every one again. Dey always a riot."  
  
"Ah wish Ah could say Ah was glad to see you cajun, but Ah gave up lying for lent."  
  
"Ouch, chere why you be so mean. Gambit sorry he no tell you bout Belle."  
  
". . . "  
  
"Listen, Gambit be young and stupid back den. He no know what he doin'. An' Gambit no know Rogue den. Dat make all da diference in da world."  
  
This was the reason I couldn't come back. I knew I had to keep myself from falling for him but how can I stop what has already happened. Just hearing his voice and seeing the curves of his face, the emotion in his eyes, it was all too much for me to say no to.  
  
"Let Gambit make it up to you Chere." Suddenly in his hand was a rose. He held it out to me.  
  
I grabbed it, and made no expression when the thorns dug into my skin.  
  
"This is ... You think that all ya have ta do is spin some flowery words, say sorry and then every thang can be like before. That you can pull flowers outta thin air and e'spect me ta clap my hands blush and give ya a kiss. Remy you hurt me. Ya lied ta me an' played with mah feelin's. There not yours ta play with. Ah'm not yours. Not anymore."  
  
I walked to my room. Sat on my bed. I stared at the picture on my endtable. Me with him at the party. The mask glittered next to it. I put the rose down, buried my head in my pillow and cried. Later on I was interupted by Jubes  
  
"Hiya Rogue. Wanna go shoppin! Summertime. We'll need bikinis soon. And Shorts. Tank tops. . . "  
  
Jubes went on and on. I actually got excited about it. I hadn't bought a real swim suit since I was in Mississippi.  
  
"So, what's up between you an Gambit. He won't talk bout it. While you were gone, I mean."  
  
"Alot, Jubes. Too much. Or maybe not enough. Hard ta explain."  
  
"Well how much exactly happened?"  
  
I laughed as we walked down the halls of the mall.  
  
************earlier that morning***************  
  
"Jub'lee. Gambit need ta make a deal."  
  
"Deal? What do I have ta do and how much do I get?"  
  
"All day shoppin' wit' Rogue."  
  
"That the deal and reward?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Okay. Credit card!"  
  
"No come back til after dark."  
  
"Gambit. You just gave me your credit card. I'll be suprised if I come back within the week."  
  
*****************  
  
"Stormy. Gambit need a favor."  
  
"What can I help you with. And don't call me that."  
  
"You in charge o' teachin da band."  
  
"Yes. I am. Why?"  
  
"Let us talk, Stormy."  
  
****************  
  
"Come on Jubes. Let's head home. It'll be dark soon. An' Ah'm hungry."  
  
"Dinner would be over with by now so let's stop at the Olive Garden for some food!"  
  
"OK. But home after that. Ah have trainin' in the mornin' with Logan."  
  
We got home awhile after dark. I went straight to my rooms on the second floor. I was wearing a brand new sundress. It was speghetti strap, short, emerald green cotton dress. I began unpacking all of my new items. As I did I heard the distictive sound of a violin.  
  
I went into the other room where I had a window. There were roses everywhere. the whole room was filled. Red, pink and white. Every space filled with roses. The window was open and the shear curtains floating in the breeze. The violins sound was drifting in. I made my way to the window. Students sat playing insterments. The flutes and cellos. Brass and wood winds.  
  
White candles illuminating the whole area. Gambit stood dressed in a black suit with a long jacket. He smiled when he saw me in the window. He turned to talk to some one. Storm dressed in a black dress directed the band to change songs. Gambit began to sing in a sweet tenor voice. I've always had a thing for tenors. He sang:  
  
Jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit la poussière.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que mon âme ne soit pas plus.  
  
Je vous aimerai. Aimez-vous.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à pleurer et la lune se tourne vers la rouille.  
  
Je vous aimerai.  
  
Aimez-vous.  
  
Et je donnerai mon coeur.  
  
Jusqu'à la fin de notre temps.  
  
Pour toujours et un jour.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles remplissent mes yeux.  
  
Et nous touchons la dernière fois.  
  
Je vous aimerai.  
  
Aimez-vous.  
  
Je vous aimerai.  
  
Aimez-vous.  
  
French. What a romantic language. I knew French. He was singing:  
  
Till my body is dust  
  
Till my soul is no more  
  
I will love you  
  
Love you  
  
Till the sun starts to cry  
  
And the moon turns to rust  
  
I will love you  
  
Love you  
  
And I'll give my heart  
  
Till the end of our time  
  
Forever and a day  
  
Till the stars fill my eyes  
  
And we touch the last time  
  
I will love you  
  
Love you  
  
I will love you  
  
Love you  
  
At about then one student knocked into another and they started a fight and the music abruptly stopped.  
  
"Is that all ya got Cajun? Roses an' a pretty song? No poetry?"  
  
"But soft through what yonder window breaks. It es da east an' Rogue be da sun."  
  
"Heard it." I smiled devilishly and faked a yawn.  
  
"An' I loved 'er when da spring time breeze come rolling over da hill. An' I loved 'er when da cold gle blew and freezes da liver in me. . ."  
  
"Heard it."  
  
"Fine." He thought for a moment...  
  
"In all of life  
  
No man ever met one such as Rogue  
  
No woman has ever be  
  
As beautiful an' smart.  
  
Gamibt be tellin' 'er once  
  
A long time ago  
  
He be stealin 'er heart  
  
an' made plans to keep it forever  
  
But den she go away  
  
An' she took with 'er  
  
His heart as well as 'er own. . ."  
  
"Remy, that was beautiful."  
  
But he wasn't listening because at that precise moment he had started to scale the drain pipe up to my window. It took him no time at all to climb to the second story window.  
  
"Gambit be sorry, Rogue. He never want ta hurt you." He paused. "Gambit love you, Chere."  
  
I almost cried.  
  
"Ah love you too, sugah. But for SOME reason Jubes kept me out real late. Ah'm goin' ta bed." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. Then said, "Well night Sugah!"  
  
As I stared at his shocked expression I gave him a big push. He fell back and flipped to land on his feet.  
  
"Well, What did she say Gambit?"  
  
The children had all gone.  
  
"She said she was goin' ta bed. . . An' she leave 'er door unlocked if Gambit wish ta join 'er."  
  
As Gambit headed into the house Storm summoned up a wind to extingush the candles. 


	10. chapter 10

Every one had mixed feelings about me and Remy.  
  
JEAN & SCOTT  
  
"Jean I don't like it."  
  
"Don't like what?"  
  
"THEM!" He stared out the window at Rogue and Gambit sitting under a tree. "He... He's... I don't know but he's bad for her. I know it."  
  
"OH so you're the telepath now?"  
  
"Come on Jean. A guy like that. He's a playboy and everyone knows it. How long can he stay with the same girl."  
  
"Well as one of the resident Telepaths all I know is that her loves her more then his whole world. They'll probably be together for ever."  
  
PROFESSOR & HANK  
  
"Hank, I am not so sure that this relationship between Remy and Marie is a good thing."  
  
"I almost hate to agree with you, but agree with you I must. I witnessed them fighting on the Commons just this morning. Them two star-crossed lovers are some of the most violent people I have ever seen. Rogue was so angry at one point she threw a picnic table at him!"  
  
"Relly. I did not know that they were fighting. In fact I have just seen them in the Rec Room. They seemed to be quite in love."  
  
"Well thats the thing. As soon as he got hit with the table she got so upset at herself she rushed to his side to help him up. Apologizing the intire way."  
  
"I believe that this relationship could be dangerous to any one around them."  
  
"It is something to think about."  
  
BOBBY & JUBELEE  
  
"Please, Bobby, you're only up set because of the fact you have the hots for Rogue. Well she's taken now! I had to work hard to get them together."  
  
"I certianly do NOT!"  
  
"Please Bobby, save the drama."  
  
"And you didn't work hard. All you did was shop!"  
  
"And you don't know how strenuous that can be."  
  
"I'm sure. All I'm sayin' is that I don't like it.  
  
STORM  
  
I'm not sure if I like it or not. I do know a few things for certain. At this point it is safer for all parties involved to let them be together. That fight on the Commons was over something tiny. I would hate to see a huge fight between them two. There would be causulties.  
  
But he really does love her. And she can't seem to function without him. We talked a bit before they got back together.  
  
"Storm, Ah just don't know what ta do. Ah know how much Ah love him. It's just tha' He lied ta me once before. He could do it again."  
  
"Hiding something like that from you was a mistake that is for sure, But I also think he never ment to fall in love with you. It was just a pleasant suprise. I'm sure that once you were an established couple he would have talked to you about it. He's a man after all, he doesn't know how to deal with real emotions."  
  
She loved him so much and was just afraid he would hurt her. It's very understandable.  
  
I looked out to see them walking across the Commons again. This time arm in arm. Smiling.  
  
I think I like the idea of them together. LOGAN  
  
Well he wanted to kill him.  
  
"You filthy Swamp Rat. First you kid nap her. Then turn her over to a lab. Then you save her? and then Kid nap her again."  
  
"Gambit no kidnap 'er. She told Gambit He hafta go or Rogue get violent."  
  
"That is entirly besides the fuckin' point. Then you make her fall for you and break her heart!!! Thats cause enough for me to kill you! No your back to playin with her feelings."  
  
"Gambit no play with notin."  
  
"You walk a fine line Cajun. You step off it and first chance I get."  
  
Logan cut a finger across his neck.  
  
"I'll kill ya." At that precise moment Jubes walked by and made a comment about Remy's current sleeping arangments e.i. Rogue's room.  
  
"Cajun. You're mine."  
  
"Mon ami, can we talk bout dis?"  
  
"No." SHINK. Logan swipped at Gambit and Gambit dodged it effortlessly. Countered with a punch to the stomache. They began to circle.  
  
Rogue come bounding in the room. "You guys stop this right now!" I looked at both men. "Ah'm serious. Stop!"  
  
Neither paided me much mind. They were going at it full force now. I saw only one option. I threw myself in to stop them.  
  
"Ahhh. . . SHIT!"  
  
"Rogue!" Remy yelled.  
  
"Look what you did, Swamp Rat."  
  
"Non, mon ami. Dis is your fault."  
  
"Hey you two. Bleedin' here. Quit fightin' and help me up."  
  
"Jean, Rogues hurt."  
  
"What happened Rogue?"  
  
"Ah tried ta break up a fight."  
  
"Come on you two. Help her down to the med lab.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Logan and Remy. Why am I not suprised to see you?"  
  
"Besides the fact your psycic."  
  
"I'm not amused Logan. Thirty four stitches. Nothing compard to what could have been done. But this is something that should never have occurred in the first place. Nothing would please me more than to lock you in a room and let you work it out. But in order to keep you from killing each other, I have to be here too. Now talk."  
  
"Fine. Dis is what Gambit has to say. Gambit love Rogue."  
  
"Ass-wipe. What makes you think you're good enough for her. She's like a daughter to me. I know she can do hell of a lot better than you."  
  
"Dat not what she say last night mon ami."  
  
"Why you little. . . "  
  
"Gentlemen please take your seats. This is what I think. Rogue is an adult. She is a responsible adult. She can make up her own mind about things. I believe she will make this one with out either of your consent. And you two hating each other isn't good for her health. Stitches being the obvious proof."  
  
"Cajun I'll make you a deal. You prove to me you can protect her I'll let you be."  
  
"What your conditions?"  
  
"Danger Room. No claws. No cards. You prove you can take care of Rogue, and I'll let you date her."  
  
"Deal mon ami."  
  
As the two left, professor thought 'Back at square one.'  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
The two X-men emerged from the Danger Room laughing. I stalked up to the two of them. "Now ya two listen here. Ah'm not gonna have ya two fightin' and maken' fools of yourselves."  
  
"No problem chere." he stopped to kiss my cheek as he passed.  
  
"Me and Gumbo are going for a beer." Logan kissed my other cheek. And the two strutted off.  
  
"Did Ah miss somethin'?" 


	11. chapter 11

I left the meeting with the professor a little uneasy. I showed him how I switch off my powers and showed him I could turn them on as well. He also said there is something amiss with the blocks he placed in my head to supress the over bearing memory of Carol. He said it was holding but it's not quite right. My mind was slightly exhausted and he said we would search more in a day or two.  
  
"Hello, Ma petite."  
  
"Hey Sugah. How are ya?"  
  
"Good. You chere?"  
  
"Alright. Mah skin feels all tinglely. Ah had ta switch mah mutation on and off today."  
  
"You ready ta go ta bed chere?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
I was running away. She was so angry.  
  
"You! You're the reason I'm no longer alive. If not for you. . . "  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah never wanted ta hurt ya. Ah had no choice."  
  
"Ther's always a choice you little theif! You stole everything I had and then killed me!"  
  
"No, Ah'm sorry. If Ah could Ah would help you. Really. Ah would."  
  
"Well Lets's just see how much you like it when everything you have worked for is taken away."  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat and choked back a scream.  
  
"Chere. What da matter? Dat Dream gain?"  
  
"Yeah. Ah think she's gettin' stronger. Professor said there might be somethin' wrong with the block in my head."  
  
"Should we get him now?"  
  
"No it can wait til mornin' Ah think."  
  
I could feel her at the edge of my mind. She was free. I could feel it.  
  
"Come here, Chere."  
  
I snuggled close and he wrapped his arms around my naked body. His body heat warmed my up immedeatly and he stroked a finger down my spine.  
  
"Gambit love you, Chere."  
  
"Ah love ya too, Cajun."  
  
He lowered his mouth on mine. Our arms and legs entangled.  
  
I heard the laughter in my head and my mutation switched on full force. I tried to untangle myself. In a panic I got caught in the sheets. So much skin to skin contact.  
  
I could feel his life drainding away into me.  
  
I finally fall to the floor.  
  
I shriek, "HELP!!! SOMEONE!! ANYONE!! HELP ME!! Gambit." he wasn't breathing. I couldn't touch him.  
  
"help me."  
  
Jean ran in followed by many of the X-men.  
  
"Rogue what happened?"  
  
"Ah didn't mean to. Ah don't know what happened."  
  
I cried. When Jubes came near me I jerked away.  
  
"DON'T! Don't touch me!"  
  
Jean was breathin into Remy, I silently begged him to live.  
  
"He's breathing. Let's get him down to the Lab."  
  
"Rogue. It's me, Charles. Rogue look at me."  
  
I turned my head from Remy to the professor.  
  
"Rogue Let me see into you mind."  
  
________________________________  
  
I woke in the med Lab next to Remy.  
  
I remembered what happened.  
  
"Rogue. I was able to remove any remaining essence of Carol. It was too dangerous for her to remain. Unfourtunatly it was not without cost. Your switch for your mutation. The path has been lost. We may not be able to turn it off any more."  
  
I barely listened.  
  
Gambit was in a coma. He remained there for three week or more. It was the third week I made my decision. I packed my bags and flew away. I left behind my home, family, freinds, my love, and my life. And a letter. For him.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Remy read the letter again. He had been out of the coma for a week. Rogue, his Rogue left three weeks ago.  
  
My Dearest Remy,  
  
I'm sorry for what I put you through. I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much.  
  
I can't turn it off any more. I lost it that night and I will never be able to reclaim what I have lost. I mean more then the control of my powers.  
  
I will never be able to touch you the way you deserve. I can't kiss you, or touch you, feel the stubble of you cheek, or the softness or your lips. You deserve to have someone who can touch you the way I never will be able to again.  
  
I have to go. I will not be able to stand being with you, being close to you and not take you in my arms and run my fingers across your cheast. Not bruching my lips to your ear. Not holding your fingers and lacing them through my own. I would die.  
  
I have to go.  
  
I am going back to my mother. She misses me so, and I want to see her. I am going to stay with her.  
  
I hope you can find some one to make you as happy as I have been with you.  
  
Good bye, my only true love.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Marie.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
and on the radio it played:  
  
of all the things I beleived in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes but i do not cry  
  
counting the days that past me by  
  
i been searching deep down in my soul  
  
words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feel like i'm starting all over again  
  
the last three years were just pretend  
  
and i said  
  
Good bye to you  
  
Good bye to every thing I thought i knew  
  
You were the one i loved  
  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
and it feel like i cant live a day without you  
  
closing my eyes you chase my thoughts way  
  
to a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
but its not right  
  
Good bye to you  
  
Good bye to every thing I thought i knew  
  
You were the one i loved  
  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to.  
  
and hurt to want every thing an nothing at the same time  
  
I want whats yours and i want what's mine  
  
i want you but i'm not giving in this time  
  
Good bye to you  
  
Good bye to every thing I thought i knew  
  
You were the one i loved  
  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to.  
  
and when the stars fall i will lie awake  
  
you're my shooting star 


	12. chapter 12

Gambit wasn't spying, he just didn't feel the need to make any noise. Scott and the professor were look in at something on the tv.  
  
"Here it is. You know we've been trying to keep an eye on Mistique since the statue of Liberty incident. Unfourtunatly this came up in one of the sightings."  
  
Scott played the tape.  
  
"Here's Mystique getting out of her car, there, her eyes change for confermation, and here." He paused the tape. Rogue was getting out of the car.  
  
"Well I have long feared this."  
  
"What do you mean Professor?"  
  
"Rogue said she was goint to go and live with her mother. Her mother has been dead for many years. Mistique has raised Rogue from the time she was a few years old until she was about fifteen. Then she was taken into fostor care when they discovered that Mystique was a mutant. Now it seems Rogue had returned to the only mother she has ever known."  
  
Gambit moved silently, with plans of rescue on his mind.  
  
"Perhaps, Gambit, Rogue does not wish to be rescued."  
  
***************************  
  
I stepped out of the car after Mystique.  
  
"Where are we Momma?"  
  
"Well, now that you have finally decided to join me, I want you to meet everyone."  
  
Inside the club in a private room I met a few people I already knew, but on different circumstances.  
  
Magneto, Toad, Sabertooth, Pyro, and a new guy called Stopper.  
  
Stopper was tall dark handsome. He reminded me a little too much of Gambit.  
  
"Why, isn't she a looker. Pretty little thing. Where ever did you find her, Mystique?"  
  
"Rogue is my daughter so you keep you paws off, Stopper."  
  
Magneto commented, " I see you are back in gloves."  
  
"Ah had. . . a little. . . Accident."  
  
"Well I hope no one is hurt.'' he answered some what sarcastically. "I also hear Gambit made a full recovery from some mystery illness."  
  
I ignored the pointed comment.  
  
"Well I suppose we should get to business."  
  
I took a seat and passed a deadly glare to Stopper who was in the middle of blowing me a kiss.  
  
Turns out the Brotherhood is not so diffferent from the X-men. We went on missions to help our causes and rescued mutants. Me and Stopper became a thing. His name was really Micheal. and our relationship had no deepth. I missed Gambit and Micheal was a poor subsitute. But anything was better than nothing.  
  
It was bound to happen eventually. Months after leaving the X-men we meet again. We had word of a Lab containing some materials that would create mutations. Much like the Machine Magneto created before.  
  
The X-men were out to keep it away from us, Magneto wanted to use it.  
  
We stormed the Lad and Gaurds were every where. Toad and Sabertooth went to dispatch them. Magneto, Mystique and me went through to where the goal was. A gaurd jumped in front of me. He flew across the room as my fist connected with his jaw. Another came at me from behind and Micheal took care of him.  
  
We forced the door and burst in. but the X-men had beat us to it.  
  
The minute we stepped through the door, Scott started blasting. I don't think he even saw me until it was too late. I was hit in the side as I dove for cover. I didn't know what to do. Support Momma or the X-men.  
  
Magneto was occuping his time with sending shards of metal through Logan. Mamma was going after Scott and Jean.  
  
"Rogue the package! Get it!" Momma yelled.  
  
At her voice I started to move. Jubes grabbed me, "Sorry girl. I can't let ya." She blasted me in the face and I dropped to the ground.  
  
Mystique was distracted and Scott got her. She retreated a few steps. Jean saw at that moment Magneto turning his attention from and unconsious Logan to the remaining X-men.  
  
He levitated a steel lab table that much have weighed a ton. He threw it at Scott and Jean deflected it. . .  
  
Into me!  
  
The table stuck me and pinned me to the wall.  
  
"Stopper! Do it NOW!" Momma yelled. Everyone froze. Mystique grabbed the package. "Let's go."  
  
"What about Rogue?"  
  
"Leave her with them, Let's go!''  
  
And they left. Time returned. Momma deserted me.  
  
Jean moved the table and lowered me to the ground. At least I figured it was Jean. I couldn't see anything.  
  
Logan. "Marie come on kid wake up."  
  
"She's hurt bad Logan."  
  
"I'll fix her."  
  
"No. . . Ya can't. . . saw you get. . . hurt... Don't help me."  
  
"Yeah. I wanna see you stop me"  
  
Logan gave me what little healing factor her had left. It barely made a dent in the injuries I sustained. But it helped a little.  
  
*****************  
  
Jean. Give me a full report on Rogue's condition."  
  
"She had broken her spine in the section below the ribs, a minor concusion, some internal bleeding, and and she has been blinded but her vision should return in a few weeks. Logans healing factor has healed the worst of the spinal injury but she will have to be in a wheel chair until her strength returns. I had to make Logan not heal her again. I already fear the effects of so much absorbtion already. I was able to repair the internal damage and there is no permanant damage to her brain. All in all she will make a full recovery in time. But I'm a little worried. She ran for a reason. And she has yet again been abandoned. Her mother left her behind. That will be a factor in her recovery, I think."  
  
"Well, time will tell Jean. We will just have to wait and see."  
  
********************  
  
I'm not sure where it is that I am. I only knew that I was in the mansion. The weird thing was that I couldn't hear any one. I must be in the library. That's always empty until finals time. I heard foot steps at what I figure is the door.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Gambit stood silent. This was all his fault. He drove her away. Drove her to join the Brotherhood. She left because she couldn't stand being with him. He was the reason she was hurt. It was because he couldn't protect her. He blamed himself.  
  
"WELL IF YA GONNA BE LIKE THAT JUST LEAVE!!!"  
  
I regretted saying that because the person did leave. I was all alone again. All by myself.  
  
I made my way from the library to the hall. I tried to abandon my chair and fly for it but I didn't have the strength for flight. I ran my fingers along the wall trying to count the doors. The rec room would the filled with people this time of the day. After a long struggle with the door I managed to get into the room.  
  
"Helloooo"  
  
The room was empty. I wheeled around and knocked into stuff.  
  
"Rogue. Do you need some thing? Do you need help."  
  
"No just company, Ro. Where are all the kids?"  
  
"It's summer Rogue. Most of them have went home or are on vacation. Logan, Scott, Hank, Bobby and Jubes took them Camping / Survival training."  
  
"So no one's home."  
  
"Just me, the professor, Remy, Jean, and you."  
  
We went out side and she passed me a cup of lemonade.  
  
"Ah'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leavin' like Ah did. Joinin' the enemy. For not being here like Ah was supposed ta be."  
  
"Rogue. You don't have to be sorry. You had your reasons. Plus it gave you a chance to be with your mother. People will go to extremes when it comes to parents. half the kids in this school would kill for just a half a chance at seeing there LOVING mothers again. And I don't believe you have done anything bad. So don't be sorry."  
  
"But Ah blew it. She doesn't want me. She left me."  
  
"Rogue tell me something. What kind of Medical Labs do the Brotherhood have."  
  
"None."  
  
"So if you went with your mother what would have happened."  
  
"Ah probably would have died."  
  
"Maybe you're mother thought of that and decided you had a better chance with us."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Storm left and I thought about what she said. I wish I could believe what She said but I was so worried about being wrong.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"gambit."  
  
We didn't say any thing for a long time. He just stood there. Not making a sound. Slowly he placed a hand on my own and brought my gloved fingers to his lips.  
  
"no. dont." I whispered and drew back my fingers. I wasn't going to fall in the same trap I've fallen in so many times. I knew where the hole was and this time I won't fall it.  
  
"Let Gambit take you in ta dinner."  
  
He wheeled me into the room and we ate.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
My vision cleared later and I was growing stronger every day. The kids returned, as well as the rest of the x-men. I was still using a cane and haven't managed to fly yet but I was getting there. Jean had me scheduled for a full body scan to see where we stand on my injuries. She also said somthing looked strange on the last scan and she wanted to the if there was any change.  
  
Jean was just helping Gambit out of a cat scan.  
  
"Oh. My next victim of the day. You can go Gambit. I will check over the scans later and tell you anything you might need to know."  
  
"Why do ya need a scan for."  
  
"Gambit in his younger years had some fluid removed form his head to help tone down his powers. They were to strong for him to control. A few months ago we had need of more powerful people so we decided to replace the fluid. This would give him a power boost and he could control it now. I just scanned to make sure nothing has went wrong."  
  
"Oh. Well guess its my turn."  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Well. As you both can see we have some abnormalities in the hands here. So does this remind you of anything Professor? It should. I have told Logan many times on the dangers of so much contact with Rogue's mutation. She has developed a part of Logans aquired mutation. Claws. Here we can see three claws in each had. Same as Logan. But these are made of compressed bone. Very strong. I'm not sure how she has absorbed these since it is not part of his original mutation. Along with the claws I have reason to believe Rogue has some of his healing capabilities. No where near as fast or effective, but your recovery has lead me to believe you have some healing factor in you."  
  
"So Ah can fly. Ah'm Really strong. Now Ah have bone claws."  
  
"It appears that way." 


	13. chapter 13

I was working in the training room. Professor said I had to be back at full strength before I could rejoin the team. I had a round in the danger room today to prove I could do it.  
  
It was a classic battle of the sexes. Me, Storm, Jean and Jubes VS Cyclopes, Wolverine, Gambit, and Iceman. But it was mostly a game of hide and go seek. But every one was hiding and every one was it. If you're tagged you're out.  
  
'Simulation in 5...4...3...2...1...'  
  
The danger room went to a desolate town with crumbled buildings.  
  
'Start.'  
  
Girls team started at one end and guys at another so we started forward. Storm and I took to the air as Jean and Jubes fanned out in different directions.  
  
It wasn't long before I located Gambit. He was creeping down an alley way. I landed on the near by roof. I looked down waiting for the right moment.  
  
Behind me I heard the distinctive sound of rubble under foot.  
  
SET UP!  
  
I turned to see Logan. We'll have to fight this one out to see who's going to be out.  
  
I charged him and ducked under his fist aimed at my cheast and came up behind him. I kicked him in the lower back. He stumbled a little then turned and extended his claws.  
  
"So we gonna pay this way, Sugah?" I extended my own claws.  
  
Basically I played a game of dodge claws all the while trying to get the upper hand. Next thing I knew Wolverine was floating in mid air.  
  
"Tag him Rogue!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Sorry, Sugah. I win."  
  
It was down to me, Jean and Gambit.  
  
'rogue. i'm out.' Jean said telepathically.  
  
Down to me and Gambit. This could be bad. And it could get a little ugly, and I don't mean the fighting.  
  
Gambit spied her down in the alley ways. She was just a story below. He jumped off the roof and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Gambit landed on me and we fell to the floor. Gambits whole body pressed to mine. Our lips dangerously close. To make it worse, I don't think he planned on moving.  
  
"gambit don't."  
  
"Don't what Chere?"  
  
"Just. . . Don't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Computer. End simulation."  
  
The danger room reappeared as normal and Gambit let me up.  
  
"Boy's team wins. But I do believe that was a close one. The guys may have to watch their backs." Professor, after finishing his debriefing, let us leave.  
  
I sat on the roof and thought of how much I wanted to be with Gambit. I thought of how close we were to crossing that invisible barrier I had set up. How much I wished I was able to.  
  
I tried for an hour to switch off my mutation but it was like finding a needle in a haystack blind folded.  
  
I sat looking at the orchard. That is where it all began. The good, the really good and the bad. All from that one orchard. I watched the moving shadows. I want to have Gambit. To be his forever, but I could never do that. But now I connot resist his will. He's been whispering sweet nothings in my ear. Bringing me fresh picked roses from Ororo's garden. Smiling and staring at me.  
  
I feel him behind me now as he walks onto the roof. He sits behind me and wraps an arm around my waist and presses his face into my back. His hair brushes my neck.  
  
And I can't make myself push him away. So tears fall silently from my eyes because I know I'll never be able to give him more that this. He loves me so much but he deserves better. He deserves more than my untouchable love.  
  
I tried my best to keep my distance from Gambit but He always seemed to find me, usually when I didn't want to be found. So I decided a shopping trip was in order. Just a little down time by myself.  
  
I went to all my favorite stores, not really shopping for anything im particular, just shopping.  
  
I stopped for lunch in the Food Court.  
  
"Marie." I turned to see Mystique in one of her many human forms  
  
"Mystique."  
  
"So we're back to that again are we?"  
  
"Well what do ya e'spect? A hug an' a thanks for abandonment."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I knew you need to go home. The injury was just a good excuse to let you go."  
  
"Ah considered mahself home with ya, why did ya think Ah needed ta be some where else?"  
  
"You were depressed, cold and distant, even for one of the brotherhood. Your a good person. Which by the way, I have no idea where you learned it." I laughed softly. "You missed your life the way it was. You needed to go and I don't know of any other way to make you go."  
  
"Well since ya enjoy seein' me goin' home, Ah'll just go ahead and do it again. Good bye."  
  
As I walked a way I heard her yell. "I am sorry it didn't work out Marie. Really I mean it."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Rogue! I can't believe you went to the mall without me! I am so mad at you now. What did you buy?"  
  
"Jubes. I kinda had a rough morning."  
  
"Oh sorry. So what did you buy."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
As I went to my Room I heard Jean and Scott yelling at each other. Every one seemed so confrontational today. I had witnessed two fights among the students as well today. Well at least the day is almost over. The sun's gone down, and It's getting ready to storm. It would be a perfect time to go on the roof the watch the distant lightning.  
  
I climbed out the window and went out onto the roof. I had avoided Gambit all day but I couldn't avoid him anymore. He was waiting for me on the roof.  
  
"Rogue and Gambit need ta talk."  
  
"About what, Gambit?"  
  
"Bout us chere.. . "  
  
I cut him off. "There is no US any more Gambit!! Get it! We can't be together."  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Ah figured ya understood why not. It's not fair. Ya deserve more than Ah can give ya and Ah can't torture mahself any more whatin' something Ah could never have!"  
  
"IT BE GAMBIT DECISION WHO HE LOVE!!"  
  
"WELL IT WON'T BE ME. AH WON'T ALLOW IT!"  
  
I turned a way to go. The lightning flickering in the distance. A storm was brewing alright. but this one wasn't one in Ororo's control.  
  
"Don't walk away chere!!" He grabbed my arm. "Gambit love only you chere. He don't know what ta do with out Rogue."  
  
"gambit." I whispered.  
  
"Gambit no care dat he no touch you."  
  
"Gambit." I stared at the hand wrapped around my arm.  
  
"Being away from you be tearin' Gambit's heart apart."  
  
"GAMBIT!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"you're touchin' me."  
  
My blouse was a three quarters sleeve, and I was wearing shorter gloves today, leaving a bare inch of skin showing. And sure enough Gambits hand was wrapped around it.  
  
He dropped my arm like it was on fire. Then picked it up again by the sleeve of my shirt. Slowly he pulled the glove off. My dangerous skin just a few inches from devisation and pain.  
  
I held my breath. I have never been so afraid. Never wanted something so bad. What if I was mistaken. What if my mind was playing tricks on me.  
  
What if. . .  
  
I stared at my hand as Remy's hand came closer. His fingers brushed mine. . . then his palm to my palm. . .  
  
Nothing.  
  
NOTHING!  
  
He laced his fingers through mine and my other hand went to him face. I felt the stubble along his jaw. the contures of his face. All of a sudden I just wanted to touch everything. He kissed my palm and I shivered.  
  
I pulled off his coat and shirt. I ran my hands over his cheast. I savored each and every breath from his body. Feeling the rise and fall of his cheast.  
  
He made things even by removing my shirt and kissing my neck.  
  
We sank to the roof in each others arm. I was so afraid that if I stopped touching him it might just all go away. I kissed him. Our first kiss in almost a year. And it was pure ectasy. I couldn't breath. and I didn't care any more.  
  
It started to rain and we didn't care. Silently I thanked fate for the little accidents that make the world go round 


	14. chapter 14

(I am completely using my liberties as a writer to the extreme today. Yes I know Remy has a sort of step brother dealy and his names herold or harry or something and there really not related or anything but in my story remy has a brother and his name is Leo k)  
  
___________________________________________  
  
It was good to get back to normal life with Remy. Jean was still constantly running more test to see the extent of my new mutations after my last touch with Logan. We know some of hte healing factor transferred so we believe that I have the slow ageing as well but we will not have enough data for a few years.  
  
Bobby and Jubes broke up. . . Again. Scott and Jean finally set a date, and I think there's something between Logan and Ororo.  
  
So life was back to normal. Well as normal as it ever gets in the X- mansion.  
  
"That's it Bobby. I'm going ta kill ya if I ever see your face again!" Jubes shouted as she chased Bobby out the front doors, barely noticing the new cajun standing at the door. Realizing her oversite she quickly turned around.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jubilation Lee, you can call me Jubes everyone else does. Is there any thing I can help you with? Mr. . . "  
  
"LeBeau. Leonard LeBeau. But you call me Leo, everyone else do." His cajun accent was all the proof she needed to confirm he was a relation to Gambit.  
  
Ok OK. So he was drop dead gorgeous, and almost a spitting image of Gambit, but the voice was a definate selling point.  
  
"Gambit be livin' round 'ere petite?''  
  
"Oh yeah. He's in the South wing teachers quarters with Rogue. If ya want . . . I can show ya."  
  
He stuck out an arm and escorted her like a gentleman would.  
  
"Here it is. This is Gambit and Rogue's room."  
  
"Who Rogue?"  
  
"Oh, Gambit never told ya. Rogue's his Girlfriend. They're really tight."  
  
"Well I dank ya Jubilation Lee. I hope I be seein' ya again."  
  
"Sure. O k . "  
  
She was practically drooling as she left.  
  
______________________________________  
  
A knock at the door startled me from my thoughts. Remy was still in the shower singing some Backstreet Boy band song. ' I have got to educate that man on good music.' I put on a robe that for me was really skimpy. It came just above the knee and only to my elbows. No gloves yet.  
  
Quickly tying it closed I opened the door. There stood a man, afew inches shorter, alittle smaller and blue eyed, but it was definatly a LeBeau.  
  
"Bonjor Madame, you must be Miss Rogue."  
  
"Yeah that's me. Can Ah help ya?"  
  
"oui, I be lookin for Remy. It be important."  
  
"Ah'm sorry, who are you again."  
  
"Pardon. I be Leonard LeBeau. Remy's brother."  
  
Gambit came out of the bathroom and saw his brother.  
  
"Leo. Why you here?"  
  
"It's bad Remy. We have ta talk."  
  
The two cajuns left for privacy."  
  
______________________  
  
"oh my god he is so hot!" Jubes was recounting her tale all over again. "Hey Rogue can you believe it. There's two of them!"  
  
"Actually Three. He has a sister too. He's never talked about them. Ah just know via absorbtion."  
  
"Well that Leo is one steamy dish."  
  
"Didn't you and Bobby just break up this mornin'?"  
  
"Exactly as of noon the grieving time was over. I've moved on."  
  
"Why am Ah not suprised?"  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Chere?''  
  
"Hey Sugah. What did ya brother havta say?"  
  
"Gambit need ta go ta new Orleans."  
  
"A vaction sounds nice. Maybe Ah'll go with ya." I came closer and wrapped my arms around him and nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Gambit need ta go alone."  
  
I looked at him. "This is about . . . HER. . . isn't it."  
  
"Oui, Chere."  
  
"Fine!" I stormed out of the room.  
  
"Gambit sorry! Chere!" he shouted. I didn't listen.  
  
I watched him leave from Ororo's Rooms  
  
"I'm sure he has good Reasons."  
  
"yeah." I whispered, not really believing myself.  
  
____________________________  
  
After speakin to Jubes I learned that Remy told Leo to stay behind to protect me since he couldn't be here himself.  
  
"So where you meet Remy?"  
  
"He kidnapped me and turned me over to a medical testing lab."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Then he rescued me."  
  
"Oh''  
  
"Then Ah almost killed him."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Then Ah found out Ah won't kill him by touching him no more so now we've been together for months now."  
  
"How long you know Remy."  
  
"Well over two years now."  
  
__________________________________  
  
Gambit was gone for almost a month. Another month of life spent apart, and we will never have that time back.  
  
"Rogue. Chere?" He came home late at night, long after I went to bed.  
  
"chere. Gambit know you be awake."  
  
"How is she. Your wife Ah mean."  
  
"Dead chere. Dead. Dey kill 'er"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Da guild. She step outta line so dey kill 'er."  
  
I hated that woman. But I would never wish her dead. Gambit was upset so I sat up and held him tight. 


	15. AN

okay.

HI!

I'm back at college. Kinda busy but not so much so.

Yes i'm very fond of AN's because sometimes my life is chaos and sometimes i like to get my readers some info so they know why i act the way i act.

i am rereading my stories over the next few days. I'm going to decide which stories i'm going to continue with this year.

I 'm not expecting to start a new story this semester but maybe something new next semester.

any way the two that will be under reveiw the most and will most likely be picked back up are Teacher Kagome and Further Education.

those are my favorite two.

that being said,

I have not worked on teacher Kagome in over a year i think. it's something like that. I am most likely going to work withit more. But it may have changed in direction. it my not be the same as i started.

but any way.

I hope that those of you who were fans in the past and new people who i think may have tried to bully me into reconcidering (it didn't work i was reconsidering anyway) can rest assured there will be something by me and hopefully it will be pleasing

so just keep a check up on my bio. i'll post within the week on my bio page which fanfics will be rescued from the graveyard and put back in my hand

Love

Rogue Obsessed

-jenny

ps everyone should play Maple story really fun free online game


End file.
